


What a Way to Wake Up!

by anonymousEDward



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Comeplay, M/M, Marathon Sex, Non-Human Genitalia, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: Boxman woke up feeling a little funny.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 24
Kudos: 108





	What a Way to Wake Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone while waiting for my delayed flight- a request fic from the discord. It's short and not the most polished, but it was fun to write!

Boxman didn't quite know what happened. He'd woken up at six, as usual. Laid in bed, did some paperwork – so far, so typical. For someone who played at being aloof, PV seemed to hate waking up alone. Before he even opened his eyes, he'd feel around the bed until he found Boxman's hand or arm, and then he'd smile. Seeing PV waking up with a smile every morning was worth a couple hours of boring paperwork every day, that was for sure.

So he'd woken up at six, got out his data pad… He'd never even booted the damn thing up. He remembered tossing it aside carelessly, remembered stripping off his t-shirt, remembered feeling too hot, like he had an itch under his skin. He'd shaken PV awake to tell him he might be getting sick and then… and then…

"Ah!" Venomous clutched at the pillow beneath him, arching back into his touch.

"Sorrey, PV," Boxman panted, his thick cock sliding back in once more.

Venomous mumbled something vaguely reassuring - actual sentences seemed to be beyond him by now. Boxman managed to fight past the burn of pure need long enough to pull out and flip him over.

Venomous blinked at him slowly, as if in a daze. Boxman felt a surge of guilt at his state.

His hair was a mess. There were tear tracks down his face from sheer overstimulation. His stomach was decorated by smears of come in various stages of drying. He was, incredibly, still half-hard - well, one of his cocks was, anyway. He wasn't sure how many times his partner had come, and he'd long lost count of his own orgasms.

Even as he watched, Venomous's tongue flicked out feebly to taste the air, drawing Boxman's attention to the thin trail of spittle drying at the corner of his mouth.

Boxman wiped it away, then tried smoothing back PV's hopelessly mussed hair, even as his cock throbbed with need.

"Why you ssstop?" Venomous slurred.

"You look like you need a break," Boxman said, forcing a grin onto his face. Cob, holding back hurt. At first, it had just been an itch. A sort of restlessness. He'd woken PV up, felt his morning wood against his thigh… Well, one thing led to another. But instead of relief, the itch only grew stronger. He hadn't gone soft once and it had been _hours_. Thank Cob he produced his own lubricant or he and PV would have been miserable. Even taking a moment to check on his partner left him feeling like he was on fire.

Venomous tugged at his arm weakly. "Keep going," he said, carefully enunciating in the deliberate way he did when he was particularly angry or exhausted. He tilted his head, displaying the hickeys and bite marks decorating his delicate purple skin. "Boxy, _please_."

Boxman didn't have the strength to protest, sheathing himself inside that familiar, tight heat with a pornographic squelch. He could feel his own come around his cock. He thrust in faster and faster, the sound of skin on skin drowned out by his own moans. He came again, gritting his teeth as he came inside PV, sheathed inside that skinny, overheated body. Venomous was getting hard again, but he made no move to touch himself.

Boxman stroked PV's stomach in small circles before pulling out to begin once more. He kept his thrusts shallow, listening to the soft moans escaping his partner. He held Venomous's hips with both hands, adjusting the angle slightly. His purple cocks hardened further, his already flushed face darkening to a deep lilac.

"Keep going, Boxy," Venomous moaned. "Don't ssssstop!"

Boxman whined, thrusting with abandon now. Venomous clutched at the sheets. Boxman thrust deep, coming once more.

"Sorrey," he whispered. How long would this last? He was pretty sure they'd missed at least two meals already.

"Keep... going..." Venomous stomach was starting to bulge like he'd eaten a good meal. He could feel come threatening to escape PV's tired, overfull body every time he pulled out.

Boxman could feel something building inside him, some peak beyond any of his previous orgasms. He snapped his hips forward, driving into Venomous hard enough to force broken noises from him. He didn't even bother pulling out all the way, just fucked into him in short, sharp thrusts.

"I think..." Boxman's voice was low and rough, almost a growl. "I think this might be it."

"Yesss..." Venomous hissed, "Keep going. So _full_ , Boxy..."

He placed a hand on PV's stomach, fancying that he could feel the come sloshing around inside him. He drove his hips forward again, grinding the head of his cock against Venomous's prostate. Venomous keened, his cocks spitting twin spurts of come. PV ran his fingers through the mess on his stomach, licking his lips. "Come on, Box. Fill me!"

Boxman snarled, thrusting once, twice more. And then he came, his orgasm roaring through him like a wildfire. It went on and on, almost in waves.

He wasn't sure how much come was shooting out of him, but PV keened, bucking his hips, almost squirming, only stilling when Boxman stroked his stomach, cooing at him despite the waves of pleasure fizzling his vision to white.

It passed slowly, almost like waking from a deep sleep. His vision cleared and he was left with a clear head for the first time in Cob knows how long.

Venomous blinked sleepily at him before offering a crooked smile. Boxman's cock finally softened, retreating into its sheath. He felt nearly light-headed from sheer relief.

Venomous stroked the faint roundness of his stomach, even as a truly alarming amount of come began to leak out of him.

"I have to hand it to you, Boxy," Venomous murmured. "I didn't think you had it in you." He beckoned Boxman forward with a crooked finger and a lopsided grin. Boxman crawled forward, his body aching like he had a high fever. Venomous leaned towards him, angling for a kiss, which Boxman was more than happy to oblige.

"I still don't know what brought that on," Boxman said. His voice was hoarse - probably dehydrated.

"I don't either," Venomous admitted. "We'll run some tests in the morning. Let's just rest for now."

"Mm. Night PV."

"Goodnight, Boxy."


End file.
